heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
+help Files
Hero MUX has placed a copy of our +help files here for easy viewing. Click on a directory section name, or a command name, and it will jump to that section of the page. Click Top to return to the top of the page. Links in the See Also: section of an entry are also clickable links. 'Player Listings Code' +actors +actors lists actors that are currently being used for characters and what character the actor is currently associated with. +actor will display all characters whose &actor or &actress matches . The output will list the actor/actress, character @name, and character @alias. The actor/actress will have the search string hilighted to show how it appeared within the string. Top +chars +chars displays all approved characters on the game. Using /name or /codename displays the "fullname" or "codename" of the character in place of the character's @name (allowing you to, for example, find Batman if he were @named to "Bruce Wayne" or "Matches Malone.") +chars/allt all characters on the game, approved or not. +chars/open displays previously played characters now open for app. +chars displays all characters with names beginning with , where is a letter of the alphabet. (a/b/c/etc). This lists both approved and unapproved characters. See Also: +chrequest, +chdrop Top +groups The +groups command lists current player groups on the game, while +mygroups lists only the groups in which your character holds membersbhip. Using +group allows you to see specific information about a group. See Also: group-leaders Top +helpers Helpers are regular players of Hero MUX who have volunteered to help with some out-of-character duties, such as Wiki assistance, copying files to the wiki, or assisting new players through Character Generation. They have no added powers, access, visibility, or authority. Please only contact them if they are not idle, and if they ask you to @mail them instead, please do. Also, if they are clearly in an RP scene (see '+where') please use @mail instead of paging them. Top +idlers Displays a list of characters who are considered 'idle'. FC's on this list are considered available for application, and OC's on this list are subject to be @nuked. The basic '+idlers' command works only for approved characters, while '+idlers/app' shows characters still in the approval process. See Also: +chars, +vacations Top +staff This command shows all connected staff who are not set DARK, along with their alias, staff position, duty status, and how long they have been idle. +staff/all shows all staff along with their alias, staff position, and if they are connected or not. For offline or DARK staff, it displays when they were last connected. Top +vacations Displays a list of characters who are currently listed with 'Vacation' status. Note that this will not list characters which are in storage, such as those in '+chars/avail', guests, staff alts, or staff-managed player objects such as builders. See Also: +chars, +vacation Top +where Shows the location of all findable players IC on the game. It sorts the list by location and does not show DARK, UNFINDABLE, or those in UNFINDABLE locations. The /all switch will show all findable players, IC or OOC. +where2 displays location of all findable players in a more condensed format. Top +who This command displays a list of all findable, connected players, their Status, and Idle time. The list is sorted first by status, and then alphabetically. +who/idle will show only players who have their @idle message set, as well as displaying that message. Top group-leaders Commands for Group Leaders: +group/add adds to a the group matching from +groups. +group/del removes from the group matching from +groups. +group/set changes the of a group to . +group/pset changes the of a group to . Top 'Character Information Commands' +alias This is a quick, spam-free way to find a player's @alias without having to view their full +finger info. See Also: +finger, help @alias Top +bg Lists the uses of the +bg command. If you omit the [] portion (such as '+bg'), you will see your own background information. Top +finger This command shows you various bits of information about , and if no name is included will display your own information. Most of this is to be considered OOC information, though there is generally also information about the character's IC reputation in the 'Note' attribute. The element is optional. Using +finger without it will display your own +finger info, just as if you had typed '+finger Jean Grey'. See Also: finger-setup Top +finger-quote +Finger Quote Your &quote should contain your character's motto, or a memorable quote from or about your character. It might also be a famous quote which you feel captures the spirit of the character. Or, you might simply feel that one quite is just not enough for your character. And that's great -- because the +finger code supports it! To have multiple &quotes, just set your &quote to MULTI: Then you place your &quotes in: &quote_<#> me= These should start with '&quote_1' and then proceed in numerical order. Top +finger-setup Optional +finger setup. Attributes read by the +finger command. Custom fields may be added as well: &finger_ me= (Example: &finger_favorite_color me=Blue) Note: Check out '+sense' for additional sensory options! See Also: help & Top +quote This command displays just the "quote" section of +finger. It's useful for characters who have multiple quotes set, allowing one to view them without having to see the full +finger over and over again. See Also: +finger-quote, +finger Top +sense The basic version of this command, '+sense', displays information about the area you're in that pertains to your character's particular sensory abilities. It works much the same on a target if an agument as added, such as '+sense Jean Grey'. If you enter '+sense me', you will see what sense attributes are set on your own character, whether you can normally sense them or not. To set one of these on your character, just do: &SENSE_ me= "Type" can be pretty much anything you like: smell, aura, etc. Example: &SENSE_SMELL me=Jean Grey smells like something or other. If you believe a certain area should have a particular "sense" note, please send a Build +request to ask about having one added. See Also: +sense 2 Top +sense 2 Storing and Wearing Sense Descriptions This code allows you to keep several "sense" descriptions stored on your character. You can add your current sense message to the stored list, view the stored list, view a specific stored sense description, or you can set one of your stored sense descriptions as your current one. Examples: +sense/add aura/true-aura +sense/list smell +sense/view aura/masked-aura +sense/set smell/disguised-smell See Also: help & Top +sheet +sheet displays your character sheet, including your character's stats, abilities, advantages, and flaws. +abil, +adv, and +flaw all show specific entries from your character sheet. Using the version with the "/all" switch shows details from all entries of that type. Using the version that omits a player name will show your own entries instead. Top +tone This command controls what tones are listed in your +finger information. Please consult NEWS TONE for a list of appropriate tone options and their detailed descriptions. Add whatever tones that describe the sort of RP that you might enjoy for your character, and this will be displayed for others to see in your +finger and in the +events code. Top +yp These are the "Yellow Pages" commands. The "Yellow Pages" or +yp code is designed to help players find characters who suit the RP they're looking for. Basically, you check out '+yp', and if any of the categories on there interest you, you can '+yp/add' them to your character. If you're looking for RP on that subject, you can search for it with '+yp '. So, for example, if your character is an alien who recently crash-landed on Earth and you're looking for someone to RP with about it, you might check '+yp Magic', '+yp Science', or even '+yp Government'. If you'd like to add a category but don't see it listed, just submit a +request to the Other category, and staff will look into it. Top 'Game Mechanics Code' +chdrop The +chdrop command sends a request to staff informing them that you would like to drop your character and put it up for application. See Also: +chars, +chrequest Top +chrequest The +chrequest command sends a request to staff informing them that you would like to apply for previously created character, . See Also: +chars, +chdrop Top +decomp This command will do a full @decomp of your character, without breaking the buffer as the default MUX '@decomp me' will do. To pull a copy of your character's information, just open up a log in your telnet client, then type '+decomp' and wait. You will know the decomp is complete when you see: *** Decomp is complete *** After that, you can close your log and you're done -- your character is now all backed up. The staff does not generally keep decomps of players, so it's a good idea to do a +decomp anytime you make changes to your character. Top +events +events displays current active events, while +event displays specific information about a particular event. You can use +event/join and +event/leave to sign up for or cancel your participation in an event. +event/create creates an event in the system named " ." +event/add sends a message to the event opener and posts your comment to the relevant +event listing. +event/mail sends an @mail message to all players involved in the event. You can use +event/set to set the following fields in your event: Once your event is set up, use +event/post to send it to the BBoards. +event/complete removes from the system and posts the to the public events board along with . +event/cancel removes the event from the system and posts a notice to the public events board along with . Top +scene Please note, for this to work, you have to have a minimum of two non-idle players in the room, both set RP_OK. See Also: +rp, +scene-obj Top +scene-obj If you're in a coded vehicle utilizing multiple rooms, there may be code in effect to allow you to interact with the room outside. See Also: +scene Top +selfboot This command allows you to boot "ghost" connections that are usually caused by dropped connections to your ISP. Top +sweep If you want to RP in a public room but it's full of idle players, then you may wish to clear it out for your own use. This command will allow you to do so. Anyone also in the room you are in who is disconnected, has an @idle set, or is at least 50 minutes idle will be sent back to their home. Adding will simply send out of the room and home, so long as the one using the command controls the room. +sweep/all will simply send anyone out of a room who doesn't control it. +sweep/room works exactly the same as +sweep, most of the time. However, if you are in an object, '+sweep' will affect the contents of the object, while the '+sweep/room' switch will affect the room outside. Top email If you have no registered email set, this command will set do so for you. Otherwise, it will update the email address for all of your characters. Please note: when registering a new character, you must make certain the new email address matches the one set on all of your other characters. Once this is done, you can then use the command again to update the address for all your alts, if you need it changed. Staff will never use this address for any purpose other than contacting you when you cannot be reached over the game itself and tracking which characters on the game belong to you. Staff will never share your email address or other personal information with any third party. Top Multidescer This code allows you you to keep several descriptions stored on your person. You are able to add your current description, delete or view a stored description, see a list of all your stored descriptions, or wear one of your stored descriptions. The code adds %r%t to the beginning of the desc and a %r to the end. Please also set the following: &SIZE me= &SKIN me= &EYES me= &HAIR me= Continued In: +desc 2 (name changing option), +desc 3 (Advanced Desc elements) Top +desc 2 For each desc you set on your multi-descer, you can also set a separate @name to be set on your character when you switch to that desc. This is an entirely optional feature, and if you don't set it your @name will be left completely alone. However, if you do wish to use it, it's quite simple to set up. For every desc you have stored, this syntax can be used: '+desc normal' will now @name you to "Clark Kent" and '+desc super' will @name you to "Superman" (if you have 'normal' and 'super' +descs set up). This will then toggle your @name and @alias: '+desc super' will change your @name to "Superman" and your @alias to "Clark. Continued in: +desc 3 Top +desc 3 Desc elements Desc Elements are for those who are code-savvy enough to utilize them. You set attributes on yourself fitting this pattern: &DESC-_ me= Such as: &desc-shirt_blue-tee me=a blue t-shirt Then, you can easily view what t-shirts your character has and switch between them afterward. For example, if your @desc is: She is a tall woman with an athletic figure. She's wearing u(desc-shirt) and a pair of khaki slacks with brown leather shoes. Then you can use desc elements to switch out which shirt you're using, rather than have to store a whole duplicate desc just to change the shirt. This is a purely optional bit of code -- if you doubt you'd use it, then feel free to ignore it. :) Top 'Communication Code Topics' +chat +chatcon creates a private IC internet chat between you and the player(s) contained in . +chatadd brings into an already-existing chat. +chat sends to the player(s) you are currently chatting with. It does not take ':' or ';' as switches, as it is designed to resemble an internet chat room. +chatwho provides a list of all those in your current chat. +chatbreak severs your connection to the chat. See Also: nchat Top +clist This command displays the com channels that are currently available to you. It also provides your current channel alias and the channel's description (if one exists). It is essentially a combination of the 'comlist' and '@clist' commands, but this version should be easier to read and more clearly organized. Top +com IC Communicator (Comlink) Code This is a coded comlink system, to save on coding items and using a parent to make them work. It transmits a message to , a list of player names separated by |s. Otherwise, it works like an IC version of the 'page' command. If you are on a team channel, you can speak IC on that channel with the '' command. For example: '.jla Emergency in Central Park!' displays as: JLA ' Jean Grey: "Emergency in Central Park!" The +rcom command transmits a message to the entire room where the indicated player is located. Including the : before your message puts it in the form of a pose. (It works the same as a channel.) +email These commands allow you to send IC email messages. You can also include an IC email signature for each of your IC email addresses by typing the following: '&email-sig_ me= Example: &EMAIL-SIG_jgrey@xavierinstitute.com me=%r%bSincerelly,%r%bDr. Jean Grey%R%BProfessor - Xavier Institute Top +music This command works like the '@emit' (or 'spoof') command, with an added section after the initial emit. This will come up divided into separate lines, indented slightly. It's a good way to do poetry, incantation, or song. Displays as: Top +news This command emits over the IC-News channel as an IC news broadcast. Note that your name will be appended to it, so others will know who to contact if they want to know more. Please use this command responsibly. Top +rp This command is used to find role-play. When you set yourself RP_OK with '+rp/ok', you will hear global RP requests and have access to IC commands, such as the game's dice code and the ability to give and receive +votes. You can set yourself !RP_OK (unavailable for role-play) with '+rp/no', and by adding "all" ('+rp/ok all' or '+rp/no all') the command will affect all of your approved characters (as listed in '+alts'). By default, even characters who are not set RP_OK will be able to hear RP requests unless they set '+rp/gag'. (You can also do '+rp/ungag' to hear them again after having gagged them.) Using '+rp/who' you can see what characters are currently RP_OK, as well as their current idle times. You can use '+rp/open ' to offer up an open scene, where is a description of the scene, or '+rp/seek' to send out as a request for RP to anyone who's listening. Some actions may automatically set your RP_OK, but each time you connect to the MUX your RP_OK flag will be reset. Top +shout This command allows you to send a message to all rooms neighboring your current location. It takes the same arguments as the 'ooc' command or channels (: or ;), allowing you to pose instead of "say"ing your message. Shows to neighboring rooms as: Top mutter The first form of this command behaves identically to "whisper", except that the other players in the room will see that you have said something. A regular message, or part of a pose enclosed in "quotes", will have some of its words or groups of words replaced by "..." If you enclose a phrase with , it will not be replaced. Poses without "quotes" will simply show that you have muttered something. can be any player in the same room as you. The second form of this command behaves like the first, except that instead of the entire room hearing the mutter, only people at a place will do so. If you are at a place, those at your place will hear the mutter; if you are not, and the target is, those at that place will hear the mutter. If neither of you are at a place, an error message will be generated. The final version of this command allows everyone at a place to hear the message in full, while the rest of the room hears the mutter. This code was written by Deirdre@AmberMUSH. See Also: mutter2 Top mutter2 mutter examples: mutter Finndo=Can you loan me thirty Pence? I'm broke! Meg mutters to Finndo, "Can... loan... thirty... broke!" mutter Bleys=:frowns. "What a he is!" She shrugs. Meg frowns. She mutters to Bleys, "What... cheapskate..." She shrugs. mutter/place 1=:chuckles. "Thank you very much." Meg chuckles. She mutters to the long, mahogany bar, "Thank you..." mutter/tt Deirdre=Where did you hide those Trumps? At the bar, Meg mutters to Deirdre, "Where... Trumps?" See Also: mutter Top nchat nchat/con annonces your IC connection to the chat server. nchat/disc announces your IC disconnect from the chat server. nchat sends to the chat server. This code was written by Deirdre@AmberMUSH. See Also: +chat, help comtitle Top @temit These commands work exactly like '@emit' or 'spoof', but they will change whatever you surround with <> brackets to the "mindspeech" format. Will show as: Professor X sends, <> See Also: TELEPATHY Top ooc Allows a player to speak or pose OOCly or out of character. Normally, this will look like: By setting your 'ooc-colors', you can affect the ansi colors displayed in the command. This is done in the following format: &ooc-colors me=| Top paste This will allow you to easily post several blocks of text (such as a poses) at once, without needing to format them. Simply type: "paste one|two|three" to separate each item onto a different line: one two three paste/ works the sake way, only you include the names of others. Each name must be a single word only, so you may need to use @aliases to make it work properly. The command syntax would look like: paste/Name1 Name2 Name3=one|two|three The name list can also just be a single person. Top spoof Works like the "@emit" command. Sends to everyone in your current location without prefixing it by your character name. You can also send the message to everyone in the room that contains the object you are inside with the /room switch. The other switches for "@emit" will not work with "spoof". See Also: help @emit Top BB Top EMPATHY +em/scan sends a message to the player(s) contained in , informing them that the sender is empathically scanning them. +em = sends to the player(s) in , responding to a scan that has been done. See Also: TELEPATHY Top LANGUAGES This set of commands allows your character to ICly speak in different languages. The languages which are in the system at present may be found with the basic +languages command. Without an argument, +speak lists the languages your character knows. When an argument is used, it selects that language from your list as the current language you are speaking. lsay works just like say, but uses your current language. lpose works like pose, but the text surrounded by <>'s will be coded into your current language. lemit (or lspoof) works the same way. Top PHONE Keep in mind that this system does have its quirks and you may encounter a few oddities from time to time. This is a single-line phone, and does not properly support multiple simultaneous calls. If you wish to give your phone answering machine capability (from 'rings') you should type the following: &phone_machine me=YES &phone_message me= Top TELEPATHY +tcon establishes a telepathic connection between you and the player(s) contained in . +tadd brings into an already-existing link. +t sends to the player(s) you are currently in telepathic contact with. It takes the ':' and ';' switches just like actual channels do. +twho provides a list of all those in your current mental link. +tbreak severs your connection to the telepathic link. See Also: @temit, EMPATHY Top 'Location/Transport Code Topics' +ic Sets you IC and transports you to your last IC location. Top +ooc Sets you OOC and transports you to the OOC lounge. Top +glance This command displays the basic appearance information for other characters in your immediate area, such as their name, sex, age, size, hair/eye color, skin tone, and their SHORT-DESC attribute. Top +housing This command displays various apartment and housing areas on the game grid. The basic version of this command lists all the available options without specific details. The second form of the command will list all the detailed housing information from the number in +housing. Example: '+housing 1' Top +jump This command allows you to jump to a room number from the +maps command. To jump to a room on the same +map as where you currently are, you can just use '+jump <#>' or '+jump <#>/<#>'. To jump to another map, look on '+maps' and select the code of the map you want to jump to, then do: '+jump =<#>' or '+jump =<#>/<#>'. The numbers correspond to the ones on the +maps. To jump to a main hub room on one of the maps, use '+jump =<#>'. Example: +jump met=1 If you check '+map/full', though, you'll see that there are also sub- rooms off of each hub room. To get to a sub-room, add it on tothe end of the command like so: '+jump =/ Example: +jump met=5/2 Notably, if you are in Metropolis and want to use either example, you can omit the portion, as in the examples below. Example: +jump 1Example: +jump 5/2 Top +map This command allows you to see an ASCII map of an in-game area, which indicates if you are located within one of the rooms on it. Example: "+map ny" displays the map for New York City. The basic '+maps' command lists what areas are available and what the for each area is. Some areas will call up a local map when you just type '+map'. Adding the /full switch lists major rooms linked off of the main map rooms. Top +meet You must be IC and approved to use this command, as must be the person you're targeting. It will send a "meet" request to the person in question, allowing them to either join you, summon you to join them, or decline the request. +meet offers to join or summon . +minvite invites to join you at your location. +mrequest requests to allow you to join them at their location. Top +poi This command displays various points of interest for areas on the game grid. The basic version of this command lists the available cities, each of which has a separate listing. The second form of the command will list all the detailed points of interest for that area of the particular city, accessible from its number from the +poi listing. Example: '+poi 1' The third form will show a specific point of interest for a specific room, similar to the second form. Example: '+poi 1/1' The final form, +poi/find, lets you search for a particular word that describes a location, such as if you're looking for a particular type of location on the grid. Examples: '+poi/find coffee' -OR- '+poi/find restaurant' Top follow The basic use of this command is 'follow '. This will then cause you to literally follow wherever they go, as if you were tracing their footsteps. You can type 'follow' again with no argument to stop following them. When you 'follow/stop' someone who is following you, you stop them from following you anymore. Using 'follow/block' or 'follow/unblock' you can block (or unblock) from following you. You can use 'all' instead of a name and block anyone. Please note that if you 'follow/block Joe' and then 'follow/block all', 'follow/unblock all' will not unblock Joe, it will just remove the flag that blocks anyone from following you. To completely unblock /everyone/ from following you, just use the 'follow/clearblock' command. Top rooms In rooms where the room code is active, there are mulitple descs available for use. Just type 'rooms' to see the list. Then, you can select a desc by using 'room ' where is the letter code corresponding to the desc you want. Top 'Misc OOC Information Code' +alts This command displays each of your characters, as well as the character's @alias, type, and approval status. +alts/field will show your character list, names and aliases, as well as the '' attribute for each. For example, '+alts/type' would display something like: The first column is the alt's name, the second the alias, and the third the , in this case the TYPE attribute. See Also: +mail Top +beginner MUX is new to some of you and probably a little daunting. To ease your feelings of panic, we offer a very basic list of commands that will get you looking around and using the various features of the game. Top +census This command will list a breakdown of how many of each character race, sex, and age is currently approved on the game. Top +connect This command gives you a variety of statistics concerning the logins of your character. A good way to keep track of your activity levels. Top +idle +idle will display the idle status of all your alts. +idle displays 's idle message. +goidle sets your @idle message to , also putting an indicator on the +who that you are idle. +unidle returns you from idle status. Top +last This command displays the last time was connected. Top +mail This command displays the status of read, unread, and cleared @mail for each of the alternate characters of the one who enacted it. See Also: +alts Top +muxad You may simply copy and paste this ad, exactly as it is shown here. [center(ansi(hw,-=) MUX) ansi(hw,=-),78)]%r%r%b It is a world on the cusp of something new. The past decade has seen the emergence of heroes in the public spotlight. While some are sanctioned and respected, others fight their own, private wars in the shadows. There is a volatile relationship between the general public and the mutant minority that has been smoldering since the Civil Rights Movement of the 1960s. Light and dark, bright and gritty, heroes and villains run the gamut on Hero MUX.%r%r%b Hero MUX is a comic book-themed role-playing game based on the worlds and characters of DC and Marvel comics. At Hero MUX we have chosen recreate the complex nature of comics, and society at large, through the exploration of this mix of characters--as well as original, player-created heroes and villains, and the case-by-case inclusion of characters from other comic companies. In lieu of a "cut-off" point, Hero MUX has created its own timeline of major In-Character events, to allow for maximum player creativity and flexibility.%r%r%b We offer: ansi(hy,*) A highly experienced, veteran staff team%rspace(12)ansi(hy,*) Multiple staff members dedicated to running plots%rspace(12)ansi(hy,*) Concise, to-the-point character applications%rspace(12)ansi(hy,*) Benchmark statistics combined with pertinent explanations%rspace(12)ansi(hy,*) A spacious, easy-to-navigate tri-city grid%r%r%b All aspects of the game are designed to promote, inspire, and facilitate good role-play. Our name itself is chosen to harken back to a simpler time in MU*dom, a time when the fun was why we were here -- and that was all we needed. Now, we want to take that idea and also move forward with new ideas.%r%r%b Respect your roots, and move forward: - port 9977) It is formatted for MU*s to display as: -= Hero MUX =- It is a world on the cusp of something new. The past decade has seen the emergence of heroes in the public spotlight. While some are sanctioned and respected, others fight their own, private wars in the shadows. There is a volatile relationship between the general public and the mutant minority that has been smoldering since the Civil Rights Movement of the 1960s. Light and dark, bright and gritty, heroes and villains run the gamut on Hero MUX. Hero MUX is a comic book-themed role-playing game based on the worlds and characters of DC and Marvel comics. At Hero MUX we have chosen recreate the complex nature of comics, and society at large, through the exploration of this mix of characters--as well as original, player-created heroes and villains, and the case-by-case inclusion of characters from other comic companies. In lieu of a "cut-off" point, Hero MUX has created its own timeline of major In-Character events, to allow for maximum player creativity and flexibility. All aspects of the game are designed to promote, inspire, and facilitate good role-play. Our name itself is chosen to harken back to a simpler time in MU*dom, a time when the fun was why we were here -- and that was all we needed. Now, we want to take that idea and also move forward with new ideas. Respect your roots, and move forward: heromux.com - port 9977 Top +time The basic version of this command, '+time', displays current MUX time for your local timezone, as defined by the one you set with '+timezone'. '+daylight' sets your local daylight savings adjustment. If you use '+daylight 1', it adds a 1 to your +time. If you just do '+daylight', it will clear your daylight savings adjustment. Alternatively, '+time ' displays the current time in . A list of available timezones can be found with '+timezones'. By choosing a timezone abbreviation from '+timezones', you can set your local timezone with '+timezone '. Example: '+timezone est' sets your timezone to Eastern Standard Time. Times are based off of server Coordinated Universal Time (UTC). Top +todo This command will display a short list of "to do" items or notes that you set yourself. These may be scene ideas or anything else you need/want to remember. To set them: &todo_ me= Example: &todo_pie me=Remember to bake a pie for Oracle next time you see it. Top +uptime This command displays basic runtime statistics for the game. Top +vacation +vacation sets the vacation flag on all of your alts. This should be done just before you leave on vacation, because the flag will be cleared the next time you log in after setting it. If the /me switch is used, only the character you use to type the command will be plaed on vacation. Your vacation_date attribute is also set as , which should be when you intend to return. Unlike the vacation flag itself, when you return the vacation_date attribute will remain in place. Once it is no longer needed, you can remove it with the '+vclear' command. '+vclear' will also clear the vacation flag, if need be. See Also: +idlers, +vacations Top +view +view lists all room views visible in your current location. +view displays a specific room view. +views/ lists all views visible on . +view//displays a specific object view. Be sure to add "<+views/>" to your applicable object @descs so people know to look at them. If you are using the global desc parent, new version, then you will not need to set this on yourself. See Also: +view-setup, +desc Top +view-setup Set an attribute on the object thus: &view_ = An example: &view_painting here=You see a painting hanging on the walls, that seems to be done in an Impressionist tone... To erase a view, simply leave the area blank. By default all +view names will appear with the first letter capitalized and the subsequent letters in lower case. You can customize this with the 'view-name' trait. For example, the above view will appear under the +views listing as 'Painting'. But what if you wanted a view named either 'MacLeod' or 'JLA'? You would begin as normal, but then add... &view_jla here= &view-name_jla here=JLA And your +views would then list 'JLA' instead of 'Jla'. Top +watch You may also set the format by which you see logins and disconnects. To do this, set &WATCHFMT me=%n has %0. Other useful commands you might add could be time(), %# or whatever. CREDITS: +watch was coded by Alton/Cedric@Tir Rauhd and Watchman@Haven. It was debugged and improved by Pennance@DenverMUSH and Xelloss@ChaosMUX, and further modified/improved by Dumbledore@Heroes' Dreams MUX. Top JOBS SYNTAX: Top KARMA The Karma system is designed to reward players for being active in RP. When you're in a scene with someone and you feel they have played well, please go ahead and +vote for them. Note that you should try to +vote for a variety of people, so the code will not let you simply submit a +vote for the same two or three people over and over again. Note also that if staff finds people submitting +votes for questionable reasons or abusing this code in any way, including +voting only for those in a particular clique or urging others not to +vote for players whom they may dislike, it will be treated as a violation of 'NEWS CONDUCT'. You can use '+vote/all' to submit votes for each connected player in your location (so you don't have to +vote for each person separately). The '+karma' command lists your available karma points. When you have attained enough Karma, you can exchange it for stat boosts, gaining advantages, or sometimes buying off flaws. '+karma ' shows you how much Karma currently has and has earned in total. Use '+karma/spend' to expend a point of Karma for an in-scene effect. It will deduct the point and announce your action to the room. Top places SYNTAX: PLACES are virtual places to sit, stand or occupy. You remain in the same room, but join a group of people within that room who may or may not be having a quiet conversation only with others placed with them. This code originally provided courtesy of Deirdre, Meg, and Osric of AmberMUSH. It has since been edited by Angel@Heaven See Also: places-config, places-options Top places-config Notes: A null fixed message means vacancies can be moved freely to and from the place. This does not make sense for things like couches and rugs. Set it to something like "That makes no sense." if you are using such a place. (O)Join and (O)depart messages take like this: %N. All Join and Depart messages are appended with the place name. Top places-options SYNTAX: Top poll POLL is one way staff can ask questions and get answers. We /do/ appreciate your responses, and the whole process is fairly anonymous. The admins have their own functions to add and remove polls, but not necessarily to see who voted how on which topic. After all, that could interfere with fair and honest polling. POLL by itself will show what active polls there are at any given time. Each topic has a name next to it, in white or red. POLL will let you see a specific poll topic, all the choices associated with it, and how voting's been running so far. POLL/VOTE = will register your answer on the poll. Top Category:Information